Dodger's Discipline
by ColorfulFandomWriter
Summary: Takes place in Duck Dodgers. Written based on a dream I had, that's all I got. T for a few curse words.


Hello internet! I am not joking, I dreamt this up (only abit different.) as I was waking up this morning. This storyline came to me as I was sitting up. So I had to type this up before I forget it. Warning: Spanking of an adult and use of a paddle - I doubt some planets follow Earth's laws people!

Marvin/X2: Soniccouples10 only owns Tinta. She doesn't own me, Dodgers or the others, Warner Brothers studios does.

"Duck Dodgers! You are making things harder on yourself!" Commander X2 shouted as he ran after a bright green and teal clad ebony duck that was his primary target. Dodgers looked over his right for a split second, skidding as he turned a corner, panic filling his green eyes.

Few minutes earlier, before the game of cat and mouse, both martian and earthling were in the martian palace throne room. Dodgers had been sent to mars (per request with Cadet by the martian princess, and friend, Tinta.) To represent Earth for the Martian queen's birthday. Dodgers went to the planet before Cadet, who was still on the ship sleeping so he wouldn't be tired before the party. After going planetside, the ebony mallard went looking for Tinta, only to find X2 in the empty throne room, a large ice sculpture of Tyr'ahnee herself in the middle of it, (and wow was it big)…. Staring at his crush's likeness with hearts in his eyes.

And then began the teasing,then pushing and the statue falling, almost on Tinta who had walked into the room quietly hoping to sneak up on Dodgers.

X2 had pushed her out of the way in time, the sculpture breaking into three pieces as Dodgers came over. As the former was getting up,the latter just said with a smirk " fast legs shorty."

" That all you care about!?" X2 snapped at the earthling, helping Tinta up to her feet. He was getting rather irked… Actually that was a understatement, the martian commander is pissed! He has had it with Dodger's disregard for anyone's safety but himself! That had ways of handling people like that, doubtful that Earth does…. Which would explain it. Crossing his arms,the ebony soldier narrowed his eyes as he voiced his thoughts about the mallard's attitude, not missing the glare shot at him. Dodgers then said insultingly " Well! Not my fault it was so huge to begin with! What!? She couldn't stand for a foot tall?"

" SHE had no idea." X2 said tensely,it was a surprise. Shaking his head, the commander pointed to the throne, his voice stern " Throne, now."

That triggered something in Dodger.. A memory of whenever someone was talking to him in a stern tone and pointing to furniture. Normally resulted in him being over someone's lap, but seeing the other male is short- oh hell no! The duck ,on instinct, bolted from the room with X2 behind him.

Which lead us to the present dear readers, one of Earth's heroes running like Hell was after him, looking for a place to hide. " Ok Daffy, think! think!" He only referred to his old name when alone, or far ahead of whoever was chasing him. Duck looked around ,having turned a corner after hopefully losing X2, Maybe he could hide in a vase! That worked when he hid from hunters in the 21st century…. Most of the time. Hopefully this would be one of those occasions. Having heard footsteps, the mallard dove into the closest vase by him.

It wobbled for a moment,but hopefully X2 didn't notice as he turned the corner. The martian arrived in the area just as the vase stopped wobbling, the sound having reached his ears (if he had any.). Rolling his brown eyes, X2 walked ahead as he thought ' Did he really think he could just into something with his height and be light enough for it not to move?' He then hid around the corner to wait for Dodgers to pass, then he will handle this childish earthling.'I swear,Tinta is more mature! And she is 15!' the martian commander thought as he pressed against the wall,listening for his target.

Few seconds passed before Duck Dodgers exited the vase with a breath of relief, chuckling out as he said smugly " To quote an old pal; what a maroon." the mallard brushed himself off before going down where X2 went, which he will learn, was a wrong move.

Daffy yelped when his left forearm was grabbed suddenly, and being pulled into a room. Spinning around after whoever let go of him, the green/teal clad male went wide eyed at seeing X2 leaning on the closed door with his arms crossed. Pushing himself off the door and walking over, the martian said " OK. I shall give you a second chance to do this the easy way or the hard way." though he had a feeling (if he new the earthling well enough by now.) Dodgers would go with the latter at using those 'fight or flight' primal instinct.

And how right X2 was as the duck eyed the door behind the martian once, twice before charging forward. Trying to open the door…. But it was locked! Damnit it, X2 must've locked it quickling the sneak! Dodgers growled as he looked over his shoulder at the shorter male "Where is the lock you no faced short stuff from hell?"

"Dodgers, besides your foulmouth and clawing at the door, you are acting like a child." the commander said blankly, earning a glare from the other adult,who's feathers looked shiny from the sweat. Fine, the earthing was acting like a child, he'll treat him as such. Rolling his eyes again, X2 pointed to the bed as he said "You against the bed, now. You already made things harder on yourself."

"Not budging." pouted the water fowl, turning away from his advisory. He yelped in surprise when arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him until his stomach was on the bed, tail in the air. Taking advantage of the mallard's shocked surprise, X2 looked around for something.

As he was doing so, Dodgers was trying to wrap his head around how he could easily be dragged onto the bed by someone shorter than him (being that hasn't happened since Taz, and that tasmanian devil was slightly taller than the martian.) 'Adrenaline? Anger- Oh god if he is angry more than he was earlier! Then no way am I sticking around!.' Duck thought,about to move but froze when his wrists and ankles were grabbed and laser cuffed- oh how is that fair!? "You martians do this to your own kids or what!?" the earthling snapped, looking over his shoulder, yup, he noted the green energy around his wrists as his 'handler' was standing up after picking something up, his right hand (that probably held the object.) hidden from view.

" No, but with you I have to make sure you don't go anywhere - And not kick me " a stern glare shot his way made Dodgers grimace " Also, I gave you two chances to do things the easy way. You blew them twice." the earthling of the two whined at that, hiding his face the mallard stated "Sorry if I don't like being treated like a duckling."

X2 made a note on that term to memory. " Well you acted like one, ontop of how you acted earlier." Dodgers looked back over his shoulder dreadfully as he watched the martian reveal something, making his heart stop. It was a paddle. And it looked slightly used… Oh god. Shaking his head fast, the grown duck tried to get out of this one last time, stammering out "C-Can't we talk this out!?" the struggling resumed as the commander gently pushed down on the small of his target's back, raising the other hand up before swinging it down. Dodgers let out a grunt, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a cry. He refused to give into this punishment, not by a long shot! Seeing this action, X2 shook his head.

Must this duck make things harder than they should? Honestly, the commander dealt with privates that had done something stupid easier than this duckling. "You really like to push things don't you,Dodgers?" he didn't slow down on his spanking as he spoke much to the other male's dismay. All he got in response to that was a spiteful and growled out "Screw you shorty! "

"Keep up the insults and this will be longer than the smacks you added already." was the warning as X2 added only abit of force.

'Come on Dodgers! You been through tons of battles! And traps! You should be able to get out of this!' Dodgers thought ,he could feel tears form in the corner of his green orbs, clenching them tight hoping to keep from crying. He can feel that feeling he got whenever someone pulled him into this pose ,and now freakin way was he going to start begging to his rival of all people! He trembled abit as tears started to fall.

As the duck was in a mental battle, the martian was noting the trembling. To be honest, X2 didn't like to use the battle at all (having bad memories with it thanks to a certain parent. ) but Dodgers had tested his patience -ya know the earthling was lucky that a certain general wasn't there or caught him..Z9 would be taunting him right now, aswell as probably making it that their guest didn't sit for a month! ...X2 was aiming for a few days and for him to think on his attitude (he hoped to anyone listening that this would actually adjusted that selfish attitude some aswell.)

Then he heard it, a sob...It might have caused a twinge of guilt (Hey, he has some respect for the mallard.) in his stomach but it also meant they were almost over. Stealing himself, X2 stated "Hopefully you actually think this over, Dodgers."

"Mph-mr!" was the muffled reply, Dodgers having buried his face into the covers of the bed earlier (X2 was worried the earthling would suffocate with how hard the duck pushed his face in.) to hide the fact he was crying.

But with his shoulders shaking, it was good give away.

Few more smacks and the spanking was done. As Dodgers took some deep breaths, X2 removed the cuffs as his rival tried to calm down. Few moments later, the ebony bird took a deep intake and got up, composing himself before wiping his face like mad to clean his face. He then looked to the martian commander (or tried to.) saying point blank " I'm free to go, right?"

With a nod, X2 went to the door and unlocked it. He was about to leave but looked to Dodgers as he said " Don't think that won't happen again, Dodgers. Unless you want incidents like these told to your superiors. " he then walked off, the earth hero blushing hard at the thought, hoping to god that he was joking… But, he'll worry about later..Right now he had to find Tinta to apologize.

Epilouge.

"Mars just had to be freakin' dessert planet!" Dodgers grumbled under his breath as he walked, looking around the palace quart yard, looking around for the grey haired princess. A servant told him ,when he asked where that teenager went, that Tinta went outside saying 'the air just got tense' and needed to be in a calm area.

,... Yeeeaah the duck didn't blame her. Infact HE wanted to be out of the building badly, for obvious reasons. Sighing tiredly (from both being worn out from the spanking he got and the heat of the planet.) Dodgers looked around before spotting his friend and walked over "Tinta!" the martian looked at the duck from her sky gazing, scarlet irises looking at him filled with so much innocence and worry. "Hey Daffy, you ok?"

That is when the earthling let his walls down, sitting next to her and hugged her,saying quietly "Sorry for earlier, kid."

"It's ok." the younger being said hugging back, saying cautiously as she felt tears falling onto her "You OK?"

" I justh needed a hug right now, and I don't think I'll sit for awhile." was the muttered reply, earning a wince of sympathy. Dodgers never wants to be on that positions ever again. And he vows not to...Ever!

Lets see how long THAT vow lasts folks.

THE END

 **..Yeah, I don't know WHAT brought that dream on, or the story line. But as a writer, I needed to get the writing flowing, I had to do this to prove to myself I can do the stories quickly. Now the actual dream was different, but this is actually better... And about the comment about X2 having bad memories of the paddle... If his dad will dangle him off a balcony for the hell of it, he was probably horrible of discipline-Yeah not going there *shakes head clear.* and I thought I add a cute moment at the end. Yes, Tinta is one of the few that knows Dodger's old name *shrugs***

 **I only own Tinta, the rest belong to Warner Bros.**


End file.
